Dark Mistress
by SavvySiberian
Summary: A prophecy tells of two lovers who will destroy the world when together. Can Sakura and Syaoran overcome this new threatening evil? (S+S)
1. Prologue

Dark Mistress @pont-face { pont-family: Verdana; } @page Section1 {size: 8.5in 11.0in; margin: 1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin: .5in; mso-footer-margin: .5in; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

Dark Mistress

Authors Notes: Ok this is just the prologue hopefully I'll have the first chapter up soon. Well hope you enjoy please review.

By LeoAngel

Disclaimer: I don't own the Cardcaptor Sakura characters. 

Prologue

A man with brown hair and amber eyes appeared in the darkness. He had teleported himself to this dimension having a very bad feeling. He was beyond worry about his mistress. She hadn't paid a visit to him in days, which was never a good thing. She defiantly had something big planned he could tell by the dark energy building up. 

"Well well well… I wasn't expecting you here." A voice sliced threw the darkness like a knife. It pulled him out of his thoughts. The man turned around to be faced with a beautiful woman. Her brown hair lined her face gracefully falling to the ground. How he wished to run his hands threw that beautiful hair. He gazed into her emerald orbs, which he could stare into and never bore. A long black dress lined her body showing every curve. It was quite low cut and had a high slit. 

"What exactly are you planning?" The man questioned looking behind her. He could make out a dark energy vortex. Whatever was planned was defiantly not good. 

"You'll find out very soon my love." She replied smiling at him. It sent chills up and down his spine. The very same smile had once lit up his whole world. It had been changed and stolen away from him. 

"You don't have to do this…. You know I still love you just come back….." He started hoping to persuade her. 

"And we have been threw this a million times…. It is you who has to join me." She interrupted a hint of anger resulting in her tone. She had no idea why he kept resisting. Of course he still loved her but why he wouldn't join her was beyond her? 

"And you know that I can't" He answered lowering his eyes. Anywhere but on his lovely mistress. She stepped closer to him bringing his face back up to meet hers. 

"Don't worry I will change that." Her voice whispered. She brought her head down and their lips meant. All the passion that had been locked up for their time apart poured out. It lasted a few minutes until neither could hold it anymore. The lack of oxygen pulling them apart. She smiled again and for an instant he thought he saw the old one, the one that lit the darkest nights. "Very soon we will be together." She ran her fingers threw his hair lovingly enjoying the feel of it.She abruptly turned around and walked into the vortex. He stared longingly after her fading image. 

"And than the whole world is doomed." He sighed deeply the pain shined threw his amber eyes. The vortex flickered and he knew it would close in a matter of seconds. Its use been spent already. He quickly walked threw it hoping to brace himself for whatever he would have to face. Whatever it being would defiantly not be easy. This would perhaps be the hardest thing he'd ever do. But no matter what the prophecy would not come true. He would make sure to that. 


	2. New Acquaintances Old Faces

Authors notes: Well I finally got the 1st real chapter up @pont-face { pont-family: Verdana; } @page Section1 {size: 8.5in 11.0in; margin: 1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin: .5in; mso-footer-margin: .5in; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

Authors notes: Well I finally got the 1st real chapter up!! Sorry it took so long I've been busy. It might be a bit confusing… but don't worry I will explain stuff as I go along. I don't like to reveal everything in the begging… than again who does. Well I hope you enjoy please review and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon!

Sakura hummed softly as she skated down the sidewalk. The wind twirled around her gently playing with her hair. She closed her eyes enjoying the feel of this cool fall day. It had been raining for days and the sun had finally decided to share its presence. The rays felt well warming her body. She sighed happily thinking about these few past years. She was no longer a child, her body had grown up filling out beautifully. Eight years had past since she changed all the cards into Sakura cards. Although she would always be their mistress nothing to magical happen these days. Of course unless you counted hers and Syaoran's relationship. After finally admitting their love for each other they had started to date and from there their love only grew. The clan had called him back to Hong Kong a long time ago. He had refused them and decided to stay in Japan with Sakura. She often wondered if that was the right course of action. Of course she loved him with all her heart and a day without him was to long. But this little voice in side her wouldn't let her forget he had given up everything for her. Hong Kong was his home, his family was there. If he had returned than he would be head of a clan and have many riches. Never having to worry about money. Staying with her he had lost his title. Of course he hadn't told her straight out… she had accidentally learned this. At the time she had been furious that he had lied or as he put it "withheld a bit of the truth". After all it was her own fault and she would never forgive herself for it. 

Sakura was suddenly thrown out of her thoughts as she knocked into something hard. The force knocked her down to the ground. She cursed mentally for not paying attention. 

"Gomen." She apologized opening her eyes. Infront of her stood her boyfriend. Apparently she hadn't hit him to hard since he still stood on his feet.

"I was wondering where you went." He stated extending a hand for her. She gratefully took it and he helped her up. "You had me worried I wake up and there's nothing there put a ball of fluff." Sakura smiled at his description of Kero. Even after all these years the two refused to call each other by name. Well they where at least civil to each other now, sort of. 

"Sorry I just felt like a walk… or skate… and I didn't want to wake you up. After all you looked so peaceful." Sakura giggle as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Mind if I join you?" He questioned his breath tickling her neck. 

"Not at all… Although it's going to be hard to skate in this position." Sakura replied wiggling out of his arms. He pouted in protest but she took his hand and started to skate slowly. They walked for a few minutes enjoying each other's company. A small sigh escape Sakura's lips as the thoughts from early came back to her. Syaoran noticed the flicker of sadness or perhaps guilt in her eyes. 

"What's wrong?" Syaoran questioned in a worried tone. 

"Nothing why?" She replied forcing a smile to him. She was surprised he knew something was bothering her. Although she didn't know why he always seemed to be able to read her mind. 

"Hey don't give me that I know when something is bothering you." He answered knowing very well she was lying. She always did that never wanted to put her problems on someone else's shoulders. 

"Its nothing really…." She stated glancing towards her watch. "Hoe! I'm going to be late!" Sakura exclaimed she hadn't realized they had been walking for so long. "I'll see you later. Get to class or your going to be late to." With that she skated off. 

Syaoran watched as her figure faded off. 

"She just avoided my question didn't she?" He stated knowing the answer. Something was bugging his cherry blossom and she wasn't sharing. He cursed for letting her talk her, into taking a few different classes than her.Oh well she would have to face him sooner or later. After all they only didn't share about what two classes. He would get it out of her sooner or later he always did. He sighed two whole classes without his love. It was hard to get threw those extremely boring periods. Why had they taken different classes in the first place? Oh yea Sakura thought it was a good idea. All during high school Sakura and him had been lucky to have most of the same classes. Infact senor year they had practically every class together. A good thing and a bad thing all in one. Although he had something to entertain him all year his grades had suffered greatly. With spending the whole period staring at Sakura instead of paying attention and all, that happened to be the effect. Infact the only class he had excelled in was chemistry, which so happened to be the one Sakura wasn't in. Sakura's grades had much the same effect. Especially her math, which was never too great in the first place. Syoaran often tutored her in that area. He grinned at what their ahem tutor sections usually turned out to be. Yeah for like the first five minutes it would be math but after that they seemed to be more interested in each other's mouths. Infact one of those "Study sessions" would be needed perhaps even tonight. They happen to have a very big exam in that class. He mentally thanked the professor. 

"Oh geez I'm taking after Sakura." Syaoran stated looking towards his watch. He would indeed be late for his first class if he didn't hurry up. 

Sakura ran into the classroom last one as always. Luckily the professor was nowhere in sight. 

"Ohayo Sakura!" Tomoyo greeted patting the seat next to her. Sakura smiled at her long time friend. Her and Tomoyo had decided a long time ago no matter what they would go to the same college. And indeed that promise was not broken. 

"Ohayo Tomoyo." Sakura replied sitting down next to her. 

"Sakura-chan did you hear?" Tomoyo asked excitedly

"No what?"

"There is a new student! Apparently he is from Hong Kong I think. I hear he is drop dead gorgeous." Tomoyo informed Sakura who giggled at her description. "Although not that you care… Since you are taken… But hey Li-kun could always use some competition. You know how much he likes to compete." 

"Oh Tomoyo I don't think he'd like that to much." Sakura replied laughing. The girl's conversation was stopped short as the professor walked in. 

"We have a new student who will be attending this class. Li Xiao Lang." A guy walked in who looked strangely like Syaoran. All the girls gasped and giggled at him. He rolled his eyes searching around the room.

"He looks just like Li-kun! And he has the same last name!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Sakura could only nod being stunned. 

"How.. how is that possible?" 

"Maybe he has a brother he never told you about… hehe you know like a long last brother!" Tomoyo suggested. 

"I don't think so….." Sakura replied doubtfully. Sakura and Xiao Lang made eye contact and Sakura could swear she was looking into Syaoran's eyes. 

"Well maybe a cousin…" 

"Sit wherever you want so I can get this class started." The professor stated impaceintly. 

"Hai" Xiao Lang nodded and sat in the back of the room away from everyone. He honestly wasn't thrilled about going to college again but he had to keep an eye on the Card Mistress and Card Master. The professor went on with his lecture as the class continued to talk amongst themselves not paying attention one bit. Most where talking about the gorgeous guy that strangely looked like Li Syaoran.

Meanwhile in Syaoran's class a woman walked into the room.

"Excuse me. I just got here from Hong Kong I believe this is my class." She stated. The professor sighed in annoyance. All the guys started drooling over her. She was extremely beautiful wearing a revealing top. Syaoran stared in astonishment. 

"Wow….. She looks just like Sakura…." Eriol exclaimed stating the obvious. 

"Li Ying Fa fine take a seat anywhere."

"Hai" She took a seat next to Syaoran. She smiled at him and he felt a blush light up his face. Eriol looked between the two and knew this wasn't going to turn out well. If Sakura had caught that his descendant would be a dead man. ~She looks just like Sakura…. Only a little taller…. And her hair is just about to the floor….. and her cloths are a ahem bit a different. But she has my last name Li! Than again there could be a lot of Li's right…. But Ying Fa means Sakura in Chinese….. She's giving off a dark aura. She defiantly can't can't be trusted!~ Syaoran sat there thinking over this disturbing occurrence threw the period. The rest of the class went with little distributions although not many where paying attention. Most of the male popular was staring at the gorgeous green-eyed beauty. Which gave Syaoran a jealous feeling for some reason. ~Stop that you have Sakura!~ 

After class Syaoran bolted out of his seat. He had to get away for some reason the woman seemed to be luring him to her. As he made his way outside with no trouble he sighed in relief. 

"You dropped this." A voice stated behind him. He turned around to be faced with the very same girl he was trying to avoid. His book in her hands he cursed mentally swearing he had that book with him. Syaoran took it from her hand and was about to walk away, but luck would not be on his side today. 

"I'm Li Ying Fa." She stated a bit annoyed at his attempts to ignore her.

"Li Syaoran thanks for bringing my book." Syaoran replied not wanting to be rude. 

"No problem. Hmmm well I guess I'll be seeing you around…hopefully we have more than one class together." With that she walked off into the crowd disappearing from his sight. Syaoran shivered at the tone she had given him. She was defiantly going to be trouble. 

Sakura walked hurriedly trying to find Syaoran. She wanted to tell him about what happened earlier. She had a very bad feeling about all this. There where two distinct auras around beside hers and Syaoran's. One was evil while the other she wasn't quite certain on. Suddenly she bumped into someone nearly falling to the ground. Luckily she caught herself before falling. 

"Gomen" She cursed mentally ~I really have to start watching where I go. This is the second time today!~ 

"Its alright." She looked up to the voice and saw Xiao Lang a blush immediately took over. 

"Your umm Li Xiao Lang right….? My name is Sakura Kinomoto. Your in my first class." Sakura greeted for some reason she felt she could trust him. Maybe because he looked like her boyfriend which she trusted her life with. 

"Hai Kinomoto."

"Please call me Sakura everyone does." 

"Alright Sakura…. Call me Xiao Lang than." The two stared at each other for few moments not sure what to say next.

"Well I have to go… maybe I'll se you around again." He quickly exited feeling uncomfortable. He knew if his mistress had seen that she wouldn't be happy. Even if it was her…. 

"I've been looking everywhere for you." Syaoran stated walking up behind Sakura. 

"Well here I am!" Sakura replied turning to him. 

"Something's going on….. There is this girl that's in my first class and… she looks exactly like you." Syaoran explained not quite sure how too. He didn't know if it was clow card related but his senses told him that there was going to be trouble. Sakura looked at him for a few moments ~A girl that looks like me? And a guy that looks like him? What in the world is going on!?!~

"And in my first class there is a guy that looks just like you." Sakura replied.

"They must be the two auras I felt than…" Syaoran concluded Sakura nodded. 

"One feels extremely dark….. evil….. While the other is like indecisive… like it could be either way." Sakura explained. 

"Yes I feel that two. They have to be watched…. Who knows what they are planning…. Maybe they are after the Sakura Cards." Syaoran stated. 

"Maybe…. Well lets not stand here and dwell on it…. We are going to be late." With that the two headed off to their next class. Which they shared together. When they arrived they sat in back chatting a bit. Suddenly Sakura stiffened a bit noticing that one of the auras was coming closer to them, she could tell Syaoran knew to. ~They are probably in this class two.~ Just as that thought ran threw Sakura's head he entered. Syaoran glared at him harshly stunned. When Sakura said he resembled him he hadn't thought they would look like twins. The only difference between him and the man was their height, the guy was a bit taller than himself. He walked to the back of the class again sitting away from everyone. Syaoran glared back to him back the man payed no heed to it. Suddenly Ying Fa walked into the room. Sakura saw her first and gapped. They indeed looked alike Syaoran wasn't joking. 

Xiao Lang stared at her in his own astonishment. He hadn't counted on her joining College. ~So that's why I've felt her aura close all morning.~ The woman walked to the back and sat next to Xiao Lang much to his dismay.

"What are you doing here……?" Xiao Lang hissed in a whisper so no one could hear. 

"Just seeing what you where up to love." She replied. "Didn't want you to get into any trouble."

"I'm more worried you'll be the one in trouble." He sighed. After a few minutes of silence went by he went on. "So what name are you using here… So I don't call you the wrong thing?" 

"Ying Fa Li…." She replied enjoying the feel of that name rolling off her tongue. Xiao Lang stared at her as if she was nuts. "Well I decided since I knew you would use your Chinese name than I would two." Ying Fa explained seeing his expression. 

"And what about Li? We aren't married." 

"Maybe not legally but we are in every way that it counts. It suits me better anyways… plus if any girl gets any ideas they will have to face me." 

"I'm not interested in any of them you know that." Xiao Lang replied. It was the truth though he did only have eyes for her.

"Maybe so but just remember if you are they won't live to tell the tail." 

"Your jealousy is showing Ying Fa."

"I'm not jealous just warning you." She replied turning away from him and back to the professor. He sighed he couldn't stand being so close to her yet so far away. He wanted to feel her skin against his. Run his fingers threw her soft honey brown hair. He couldn't give into her not with the fate of everything on his shoulders. This is going to be hell he thought in despair as he stole another glance at her. He knew that he wouldn't be able to resist her soon. It took all his strength to now and she was only getting stronger. Xiao Lang could only hope he found a way to break the spell on her before it was too late. 

~LeoAngel~


	3. Despairing Love

Author's notes: Yes finally a new part!! I know don't all be to shocked. Sorry it is kinda of short… but better than nothing ne? Anyways I'm going to work on "The Hearts Path" Soon as well ^ ^! Ok warnings for this… just its kind of mushy I guess… so if you don't like don't read. Thanks to all who have reviewed for the last chapters! I appreciate it! ^ ^ 

Everything was cold… dark unfeeling… the darkness….. everywhere… no running, hiding, escaping… it would catch up to you… no light, love, feelings…. cold and empty. Syaoran tried to search past the darkness but it was never ending. He shuttered slightly as the feeling of being completely and utterly alone caught up with him. He couldn't help but wonder if this was a dream….. or some kind of weird vision. 

"Syao-chan." A soft voice whispered in his ear. It was hypnotic, sweet like honey. He turned to the voice yet there was no one there. The place was as dark and empty as the rest of this void. "Join me." The voice stated slowly cutting through the thick darkness like a sharp knife. Syaoran tried to concentrate deeply on the voice. It was gentle, yet commanding, familiar, yet unfamiliar at the same time. Syaoran sighed frustrated as he felt a head ach approaching. "Please." 

"Who are you?" Syaoran asked softly his voice traveling through the emptiness. It seemed to crack like lightening as the sound waves flew through the air. Syaoran waited a few minutes for a reply but did not receive one. Just as he figured there would be no answer he felt a presence behind him. 

"Time will only tell." The voice whispered. Syaoran felt lips gentle sucking on his neck. He gasped in shock not knowing what to do. He tried to pull away but found himself helpless. Despite his minds obvious abjection of this he couldn't get his body to move. The soft massages of that graceful tongue rolling over his skin, sent a pleasurable shiver running through his body. It left him helpless and confused. A few minutes later the presence drifted away from him leaving him wanting more. "Soon." Syaoran heard it say as the dark void disappeared and the white ceiling to his room came into view.

Syaoran sat up abruptly trying to get his eyes to adjust to the sunlight pouring into his room. He groaned as a sharp pain ran through his head. He gentle rubbed his temples trying to clear his mind. Syaoran glanced to his side for a moment seeing Sakura safely snuggled into the covers next to him. The little stuffed animal was nestled next to her neck in a deep slumber. He swept back a piece of honey brown hair from her face before getting up and heading towards the bathroom. There thoughts of the strange dream flooded his mind. 

"Could it have been more than a dream?" Syaoran muttered out loud. It had certainly been weird and certainly something not to be ignored. Especially after the arrival of those two new characters who looked strangely like them. If there was some evil out there after the cards he and Sakura would be sure to protect them. Syaoran grabbed his toothbrush and started to brush his teeth. He stopped abruptly seeing something on his neck. He gasped tracing the mark lightly with his finger tips. "That's where she touched me…." He whispered softly knowing it wasn't a dream. 

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked softly from the doorway. Syaoran quickly brought his hands back to his sides and turned around to face her. He prayed that she wouldn't see the mark… either way it would only end up in a fight. He didn't want to worry her with the dream if it meant nothing, but if she saw his neck than she would defiantly get the wrong idea. Luckily for Syaoran Sakura had never been a morning person and hadn't even notice him touching his neck. She hugged him tightly as Syaoran relaxed into the hug. 

"Nothing just a head ach." He replied remembering her question before.

"There's some pain killers in the kitchen." Sakura replied resting her head on his chest. Syaoran ran his fingers lightly through her hair sighing contently. He could never get enough of her soft silk hair. "Why don't I make some breakfast while you get dressed." Sakura stated cheerfully. "I know Kero-chan will be happy." Syaoran smiled a bit and nodded. Sakura kissed him on the cheek and headed towards the kitchen. After a few minutes Syaoran quickly went back into the bedroom to change. 

**************************************************************************************

"I did not give you the power to travel through time just so you could go after that pest of a kid." A harsh voice exclaimed yelling at Ying Fa as she woke up from her dream sweep. "We must find the crystals." 

"Of course dark one I believe I have already located one." Ying Fa replied sweeping her hair behind her shoulder. Her eyes glinted darkly in the dim light. 

"Excellent than after it!" 

"I'm on my way." With that Ying Fa disappeared in a gasp of smoke leaving the dark figure alone. He smirked evilly running a hand through his hair. 

"Soon the ultimate power will be mine." He laughed. 

**************************************************************************************

"Well today's Saturday ne? No classes! What you wanna do?!" Sakura asked as she cooked some pancakes for the two of them. Sakura turned towards him when he didn't answer. "Is something wrong you seem distracted?" Sakura questioned worriedly. She brushed his forehead with her hand to check for a temperature. "Well you seem fine… does your head still hurt?" 

"I guess I'm just tired." Sakura sighed not sure if she bought that… but he would tell her what was bothering him when the time was right. 

"Aren't you going to be hot in that?" Sakura wondered referring to his sweater Syaoran coughed lightly and ran a hand through his own chocolate brown hair. 

"Nah I'll be fine." He stated. Sakura shrugged turning back to her cooking. 

"So?.. What do you want to do today?" Sakura voiced her question again knowing he probably hadn't even heard it the first time. 

"Doesn't matter… anything as long as I'm with you." Syaoran replied with a smile. 

"Well maybe we could catch a movie or something… though it's such a nice day… hmmm we should probably do something outside…. Oh I know lets catch a movie than go get some ice cream!!! And than we can walk around in the park or something!" 

"Sounds like a plan to me." Syaoran answered as Sakura set a plate down infront of him. "It looks good." 

"Fooood!!!" The guardian beast of the seal exclaimed as he burst into the kitchen. Kero sat infront of the plate Sakura just set down and quickly gabbled up what was on the plate. 

"Hey you stupid stuffed animal that was mine!" Syaoran exclaimed. 

"Who are you calling a stuffed animal?" Kero yelled back behind a mouthful of food. Sakura sweat dropped before breaking the two up. 

"Don't worry there's plenty for both of you."

"Not with this endless garbage disposal." Syaoran scowled as Kero stuck his tongue out at him. Sakura rolled her eyes placing two more plates down, one for Syaoran and one for herself. Kero who had finished his breakfast at an alarmingly fast speed decided he would rather play video games than watch the two be all lovey dovey.

"Hmm you know he only does that to aggravate you… and you let him." Sakura commented as she plopped a piece of her food into her mouth. 

"Yea I know.. but would life be the same any other way?" 

"No suppose not." 

After breakfast the two went to a movie. Though most of the time was spent watching each other rather than the movie. Infact as the two walk out of the theaters neither knew what the plot of the movie had been.

"Let's go to the park and get some ice cream now." Sakura stated as she pulled Syaoran towards the park. 

*************************************************************************************

Xiao Lang sighed silently to himself as he walked around. He glanced to his side noticing a couple beside him. They were making out on the bench seemingly oblivious to the world around them. A soft smile spread over his lips as he thought of the many times Ying Fa and him had done the same thing. The smile faded as his thoughts traveled to Ying Fa. He missed her terrible, actually it seemed like ever since he came to this place he missed her even more, if that was possible. He wouldn't allow himself to be pulled to her though he couldn't…. no he couldn't be selfish like that. 

"Power of Life, I Clow Mistress Sakura call upon you, by the power that Master Clow has bestowed upon me, Release yourself to my presence!" Xiao Lang jumped as white light surrounded the whole area.

"Ying Fa!" He exclaimed seeing her figure a few feet infront of him.

She was clouded in a bright light her long hair flowing in all different directions. What really caught his eyes was the fact that her own eye's were growing a mysterious black. The specks of light that had been shooting around him seemed to be gathering at the tip of her wand. 

"What the…??" Xiao Lang heard someone exclaim from next to him. He groaned as he saw Syaoran and Sakura slightly behind him. "Dam this isn't the place for you two." He muttered. 

Syaoran had already taken out his sword feeling the dark energy raging from the woman infront of them. Sakura had done likewise with her wand but stopped short as she saw the woman with a smiliar one tinted black. Syaoran not seeing this fact charged at the woman as the light gathered together. 

"Baka!" Xiao Lang exclaimed grabbing the collar of his sweater briskly stopping Syaoran's attack. 

The light abruptly subsided and left behind a small glowing crystal. Which was quickly snatched away into Ying Fa's hand. 

"I've got the first crystal!" She laughed just noticing the three other people infront of her. "Xiao Lang so nice to see you." She blew a kiss in his direction only receiving a grunt from him. Ying Fa quickly disappeared only to reappear behind Syaoran. She draped herself over his shoulders running her hands over his chest. "Nice to see you to Syaoran." She purred softly lightly kissing him on the cheek. Xiao Lang and Sakura stood there with their mouths hanging open as the woman disappeared all together. 

"Who the hell was that?!" Sakura exclaimed the first to overcome her shock. 

~~LeoAngel~~


	4. Story Untold

Author's Notes: Wow it's been a while! I'm sorry guys but my hard drive broke and I lost my fourth part for this story and just never got the urge to write any more of it tell now. One good thing did come out of the hard drive going though! I did manage to sit my ass down and write out a whole nice outline for this story! And I'm pretty happy with it, this story is actually not going quite as I planned but I think its better now ^ ^. Thanks everyone who reviewed and hope you enjoy! 

"Well who was that? And who are you?" Syaoran questioned crossing his arms over his chest giving the other a distrustful glare. He had just come over the shock of seeing the older Sakura look a like performing magic, and now he knew something weird was going on. 

"Just forget it." Xiao Lang muttered pushing past the younger boy. 

"The hell I will!" Syaoran yelled going after the other to stop him from escaping. Xiao Lang quickly turned sensing the others attack and blocked it. The two threw punches at each other neither getting the advantage. 

"Stop it both of you!" Sakura yelled quickly breaking the two fighting before they hurt each other. She scowled slightly towards Syaoran giving him a look that said he should know better. Syaoran blushed slightly muttering curses under his breathe as he backed away from the other. 

"Listen just stay away, neither of you can handle this, trust me." Xiao Lang stated rubbing slightly at his wrist which a bruise was starting to form. He had let Syaoran in his defenses somehow, which didn't make him to happy, the only constellation being he had also gotten Syaoran on the shoulder. He made a move to leave but this time Sakura stopped him by grabbing his uninjured wrist. 

"Please Xiao Lang…. if you tell us perhaps we can help…. Isn't three heads better than one?" Sakura pleaded making her eyes go wide. Xiao Lang looked away slightly trying to resist that look, he knew it to well and it was one of his weaknesses. He had to stay firm or he could cause unknown consequences. 

"I shouldn't even be talking to you! This could change my world as I know it." Xiao Lang exclaimed out of frustration. He had been warned about interacting with people, that it only took one second to change the course of history. Then again he wasn't sure that was such a bad thing, after all his world was practically already gone anyways, perhaps it was better if his world was wiped out and a new one was formed. 

"How do you know we can't help you if you don't try?" Sakura urged on seeing the internal fight Xiao Lang was having with himself. She could tell he wanted to tell them, wanted their help, but some force was keeping him from seeking it out. Xiao Lang sighed heavily before answering her. 

"Not here…" He replied quickly can't believing he was going against the advice he had been given. 

"We can go back to our apartment than…" Syaoran answered now calm from their earlier fight. He still didn't trust the other but he had found out with experience that fighting for the answer usually didn't accomplish much. 

"Fine." Xiao Lang answered as the three of them started to head in the direction of Sakura and Syaoran's apartment. The walk seem to take forever for Xiao Lang he debated his story over and over in his head trying to decide whether he should tell them the whole truth or not. 

The three finally reached their destination taking seats amoung the varies furniture. Xiao Lang sat on the big comfortable arm chair while Syaoran and Sakura sat on the couch.

"Should we call Kero?" Sakura asked softly to Syaoran breaking the silence. It wasn't so softly that Xiao Lang couldn't make out the words though so he replied. 

"I am of Clow descent… I know of the cards and their guardians." The other two nodded deciding they would trust him for now. 

"Kero will you come in here!" Sakura yelled into the kitchen, she knew the Clow Card guardian was most likely pigging out on pudding. 

"But I'm busy Sakkuuurraa!" He whined fluttering into the room. He jumped in surprise seeing the other person in the room quickly dropping to the floor to pretend to be a stuffed animal 

"Its ok… he knows about the cards." Sakura stated as Kero again fluttered into the air sweat dropping. 

"What's going on? And why are there two gakis?!?" Kero exclaimed realizing for the first time that Syaoran and the other man looked suspiciously alike. Sakura caught him up on the days events before letting Xiao Lang continue. After hearing the whole story Kero glared at Xiao Lang distrustingly, which Xiao Lang only sighed to. 

"Ok please tell us what you know Xiao Lang." Sakura stated urging the other to share.

"A long time ago… when Clow was alive and young… four other sorcerers and himself got together. Their goal was to make a crystal of some sort by combining their powers. Each sorcerer added in his own element, a piece of himself into the mixture, until it was complete. A huge crystal was made that burned, glowing, and pulsating madly. It was said to be the most beautiful thing any of them had ever seen." Xiao Lang started his story making sure each of them were listening carefully. 

"Wait a minute?! Your lying I have never heard of such a story!" Kero exclaimed getting ready to bite the intruder's finger. 

"That's because this happen when Clow was young… inexperience… before the cards… before you." Xiao Lang informed them. 

"He would have said something though?!?" Kero continued not convinced. 

"Shhh Kero let him go on." Sakura hushed him knowing there was more. Xiao Lang nodded in thanks going on. 

"Unfortunately the crystal was just to strong for any of them to use it… they were all very powerful but they lacked in experience … One by one they each died in some way or another until there was only Clow left. He did his best to destroy the crystal but he just couldn't. So he did the next best thing, separating them into different pieces and hiding them. And that is what you saw Ying Fa doing… she was extracting a part of the crystal." Xiao Lang stated looking off into space as his mind wondered to Ying Fa. 

"So basically we need to stop this Ying Fa from gathering the crystals right?" Sakura asked. 

"It doesn't all add up…. You're not telling us something." Syaoran stated, "Xiao Lang…. Ying Fa… they mean Syaoran and Sakura…" Syaoran thought out loud trying to piece together the missing part.

"What?" Sakura asked dumbly confused. 

"In Chinese." He answered staring straight at Xiao Lang. 

"Yes… you are correct… of course… I am Li Syaoran… former heir to the Li Clan…descendent of Clow… once a competitor for the clow cards… and Ying Fa Is Kinomoto Sakura… daughter of Kinomoto Fujitaka and Kinomoto Nadeshiko… the true mistress of the cards." 

"How… how is that possible?" Sakura asked not believing what she was hearing. How could these to strangers be them, she had to admit each of them could be twins; it was just so… unbelievable. 

"We traveled through time… apparently the rest of the crystal parts can only be found in this time period… I have no idea why…" Xiao Lang added. The group fell silent again, Kero not even making any noise this time. 

"Oh god… that that woman was me?" Sakura questioned shockingly trying to get it through her mind. She didn't need to see Xiao Lang's nod of affirmative to know the answer. She rubbed at her eyes slightly willing the head ache that was threatening to come away. She suddenly stood up heading for the door. "I need some fresh air…" She stated before walking outside into the brisk night. Syaoran got up as well looking at the door worriedly, he hadn't been as shocked having somewhat an idea of what was going on, he had been guessing something like this could be happening. He sighed making his own way to the door brushing brown strands of hair out of his fast. 

"I'm going to go check on her, you two just stay here." And with that he followed her out into the night. 

Xiao Lang fell back into the chair he was sitting in more fully. He was tired from just talking about the past, it brought up unwanted memories. He sighed following a similar action to that as Syaoran did. His vision clouded slightly as he was attacked by a vision from his past, one that was actually more pleasant than most. 

_~Vision~_

_Sakura bounced happily into her and Syaoran's apartment as she slammed the door shut. _

_"Syaoran!" She exclaimed excitedly running into the living area. Syaoran was sprawled out lying on the couch. Before he could react Sakura quickly jumped onto him catching him completely off guard. _

_"Sakura! Ow your gonna kill me if you jump on my stomach like that." Syaoran stated jokingly, Sakura only giggled at that playing with a stray piece of Syaoran's chocolate brown hair. The stray hair was in his face and was actually annoying the hell out of Syaoran so he tried blowing it out of his face, which only made Sakura giggle more. He finally gave up when he realized that Sakura was infatuated with the little piece of hair… He sometimes didn't understand his lover she absolutely loved to play with his unrulely hair; well actually he did kind of understand that. He himself loved to run his own hands through her honey brown strands. _

_"How was your day?" Sakura asked breaking the comfortable silence and kissing Syaoran lightly on the check. _

_"Better now that you're here." Syaoran whispered back, his breathe danced over the skin on her neck sending tingles throughout her body. _

_"We can't do anything to strenuous Syaoran! You were sick and couldn't move yesterday!" Sakura replied putting her head down on his chest. She took a deep breathe taking in his wonderful sent, that was another thing she could never get enough of, he had the most erotic sent ever that drove her insane. _

_"I'm better today! Really!" Syaoran replied wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer._

_"You still feel warm to me." Sakura stated as the back of her hand felt his forehead. _

_"It's just a small head ache now nothing to worry about." Syaoran answering knowing that would never convince his love. Sakura was an absolute mother hen when someone was sick. Making them stay in bed and doing anything and everything she could for them. Not that he didn't mind getting waited on, infact it was kind of nice for once. He just didn't want her to wear herself out to much; after all with this new evil around they both had to be at their peak. Which is why Syaoran hoped that this sickness would go away very soon!_

_"You shouldn't come with me tonight if you still have a fever." Sakura thought out loud frowning a bit. She didn't like the idea of leaving Syaoran home alone sick but what could she do? It was essential that she do these patrols. _

_"I am alright! I can go with you!" Syaoran replied running his hands up and down her back in a soothing gesture. _

_"We will talk about it after… right now I have something for you!" Sakura exclaimed sitting up abruptly. She pulled out a small box from her pocket and handed it to Syaoran. She gentle got off of him so he could get in a better angle to open it. _

_"Sakura you didn't have to get something…" Syaoran started but was quickly hushed by Sakura with a kiss. _

_"Just open it silly; of course I did it's your birthday after all." Sakura stated ruffling his hair up. Syaoran ignored the fact that she was messing up his hair even more than it already was and opened the small box. _

_"Sakura… these are engagement rings…and expensive ones!" Syaoran exclaimed staring at the two beautiful rings on chains inside the box. _

_"I know that its custom for you to give me the ring and all… but… well I want to spend the rest of my life with you Syaoran… I know I do! It's just with this darkness around we haven't had time to plan for our future. So I figured we could wear these around our necks… tell we are ready to make plans." Sakura quickly explained suddenly finding the carpet very interesting. Syaoran chuckled softly knowing what was running through Sakura's mind. She was afraid he would hate the idea or hate the rings, some stupid thing like that. He titled her head up slightly and claimed her soft velvety lips. Their tongues dancing together Sakura granting access to him._

_"I love it… and I'd be honored to wear it… and I love you." Syaoran whispered kissing his lover one last time. _

_~End Of Flashback~_

Kero stared at the older version of Syaoran who had been staring off into space for quite some time. The other didn't even seem to be in this world at the moment, lost in some far off thought as he fingered the ring that was worn around his neck. Kero took this time to study Xiao Lang's features. He noticed the slight difference in the two. Although Xiao Lang was only slightly older than the other cardcaptors their seemed to be a hidden age that was much greater locked up into his amber eyes. He noticed the soft barely seeable stress lines that marked under Xiao Lang's eyes. What was plan as day though was the sadness and despair hidden in the others eyes. He had been hurt and betrayed and it was starting to wear down on the boy. Kero wondered how much he could take before he snapped.

"Sakura!" Syaoran whispered as he approached her from behind. She was in the back yard staring up at the many stars that glitter in the sky that night. "Are you alright?" Syaoran questioned after getting no reply for the other. When she still didn't answer him he turned her around to see tears tracing down her cheeks. "Oh Sakura what's wrong?" He asked worriedly softly caressing her warm cheek. 

"Syaoran." She whispered hoarsely burying her face in his chest. He enfolded her in his arms keeping a tight grip on her to let her know he was here for her, that he always would be. After a few minutes Syaoran urged her on to tell him what was wrong. 

"Oh god Syaoran… has everything I've worked for been nothing?! Is it just thrown away in the future… everything I've done!..." Sakura sobbed her body shaking. He had a feeling she would take the news to her future side taking to evil, he had only hoped that it was less urgent than this. 

"Hunny… its ok… the future isn't carved in stone… we now know about this… we can now fix it." Syaoran stated in a reassuring tone. "We don't even know how this happened… we will find out and I swear to you we will stop it." 

"Syaoran… don't you understand… I I… betrayed you… I left you for for the other side!!!" She exclaimed the tears that he had wiped away spilling over again. Syaoran pulled her even closer running his hands through her hair. 

"Shhhh that isn't you… you haven't done anything to betray me yet… and we will fix the future hun… Together we will get through this… like we always have." Syaoran whispered kissing her softly. She wiped away her last tear and nodded. 

"Together." She answered nuzzling his neck. "We can do this." Syaoran nodded a force of resolve spreading throughout him. He was determined to protect what he had… at whatever the cost. 

TBC 

Thanks for reading!!! Hehe! Two Syaorans *Giggles* heaven… *drools*…. Coughs anyways hope you enjoyed!... and I shall be back with more… hopefully not to far away from now! LOL

Siberian


	5. Twisted Tales

Author's Notes: Well guys I am alive believe it or not! I bet you guys thought I abandoned this story :P lol But no matter how long it takes me I do promise to finish this story! I've done two updates this week which is unheard of for me. *this story and 'the hearts path* I plan on going for a third update as well but prob not in ccs. Well anyways thanks to all who reviewed! 

"So what is our plan?" Syaoran questioned coming back into the living room with Sakura. Xiao Lang had his head back, eyes closed, as past memories flooded his mind. They pounded in his head not giving him a chance to forget them for one minute. The visions stormed making a slight pain arouse near his temple. Xiao Lang glanced to the two lovers as they came in and sat next to each other, thighs brushing against each others. Their hands were locked in a desperate embrace, and he himself wished for those days to return. Days when he was naïve enough to think that nothing could ever separate them. 

"Xiao Lang are you ok?" Sakura asked concern glittering in her colorful emerald orbs. One's which Xiao Lang would be glad to stare into all day, with the darkness twisting inside of Ying Fa her eyes had lost their radiance. They were still very beautiful, but the once pure emerald was tinted with flickers of darkness, reflecting what was raging inside his lover. "Xiao Lang?" Sakura tried again when he didn't answer right away. She placed her unoccupied hand on his knee. Her touch and worried toned voice pulled him immediately out of his ramped thoughts. Xiao Lang didn't miss the jealous spark that lit up in his younger self's eyes when her hand grazed his knee. 

"Yes I'm ok… the time travel just took a lot of energy is all." Xiao Lang replied. Sakura nodded seemingly satisfied with his excuse returning her hand to the couch. Xiao Lang almost sighed at the loss, he desperately longed for her touch, and he'd give anything for it. At that thought he shook his head almost violently to clear these musings in him. He couldn't give anything for her touch, he couldn't allow it, otherwise the world would be doomed. 

"We need some kind of plan." Kero stated thoughtfully who had surprisingly kept quiet since the lovers returned. 

"My plan mostly was to keep Ying Fa from collecting all the pieces of the crystal. That way the crystal will not reach its full power." Xiao Lang answered running well trained fingers through his wild locks. 

"How many pieces are there to this crystal and how does Ying Fa find them? If she can find them then surely Sakura can right?" Syaoran questioned trying to straighten his thoughts out. 

"I believe there are ten pieces to the crystal." Xiao Lang answered. 

"And she already has one piece right?" Sakura stated tapping her fingers lightly on the couch. 

"No they have six." Xiao Lang interrupted looking at the ground which was seemingly quite interesting to him. 

"Six?! You just let her run around gathering six of these crystal pieces… and we have none?!" Syaoran exclaimed furiously jumping out of his seat. 

"Syaoran!" Sakura replied trying to pull him back. She honestly didn't understand why he seemed to be so hostile to Xiao Lang, hell to himself! 

"First of all, I didn't just let Ying Fa do anything. It wasn't her that collected the other five! You think Sakura just decided by herself one day she was going to become evil?! You have no right to judge me! You have no idea what I've been through! And as if you could have done any better! Because trust me you couldn't, because I couldn't dammit! Do you think I'm proud of the fact that after all Sakura's and my hard work that is was seemingly for nothing!" Xiao Lang shouted all the frustration building up inside him pouring out like a flood. He didn't mean to yell at them, but he was sick of Syaoran's distrusting eyes, sick of the entire situation. He didn't remember being like that, how time definitely changed people he thought wryly. None spoke after Xiao Lang's outburst, he couldn't deal with this right now, and he needed some fresh air. Without another word he stepped outside into the cooling air. 

"Well that went well." Kero stated sarcastically as the door slammed shut. 

"Why did you yell at him like that? Syaoran we really don't know much about what has happened in the future. Only the little he has told us, he's right we don't have a right to judge him. And even if we did, this is not like you at all." Sakura stated softly glancing at her lover. She couldn't understand why he was acting so rash all of a sudden. 

"I know… your right Sakura. It's just... our opponents have a great advantage over us, and…. I don't know I just wasn't thinking." Syaoran stated glancing at the ground. 

"I'm going to go talk to him. Syaoran love don't worry so much, we will win this." Sakura kissed Syaoran lightly on the lips then went after Xiao Lang. Sakura opened the door to the balcony to find Xiao Lang leaning thoughtfully against the rail. She closed the entrance lightly behind her and stood behind him not quite sure what to say. 

"It looks like its going to storm." Xiao Lang commented gazing up into the sky. Dark clouds lingered in the area, the heavens seemed to have darkened considerable since they had encounter Ying Fa. 

"It does." Sakura agreed leaning on the rail next to him. "He didn't mean it." She started, but Xiao Lang stopped her with a nod. 

"I know, I know he's just concerned." Xiao Lang answered calculatingly.

"Still he didn't have a right to say those things, and he is sorry." Sakura answered trying to explain her lover's actions, to his elder self, which if you thought about it was strange in itself. 

"All is already forgiven." Xiao Lang dug into his pocket and lifted out a chain. He handed it to Sakura who dangled it in front of her eyes. 

"It's beautiful." She whispered in amazement as she stared at the tiny crystal fragment. It was small but it glittered brightly practically lighting up the whole area. 

"Its one of the pieces of the crystal." Xiao Lang explained. 

"So seven have been collected then." Sakura replied still dazzled by the necklace. 

"Yes three more to go." Xiao Lang stated as the sky darkened even more. The clouds burst as droplets of rain fell to the earth. 

"We should go in." Sakura said taking her eyes off the crystal and heading towards the door. 

"Sakura…." Xiao Lang started stopping her before she went in. 

"Yes." 

"Don't ever use the crystal's power. It does more harm then good." Xiao Lang countered taking the crystal fragment from her hands and walking past her into the house. "We will find the other pieces with this." Xiao Lang lifted the twinkling crystal up so that the others inside could see it as well. 

"Is that a piece of the crystal?" Syaoran questioned as the two of them walked back into the apartment. The fragment glistened as it twirled in Xiao Lang's hands. 

"Yes… while I apparently let Ying Fa run around I two manage to collect one of the crystals." Xiao Lang stated almost harshly, Syaoran wincing at the comment. 

"Xiao Lang… I'm sorry I didn't mean…" 

"No it's not important; we must concentrate and find the other crystals because I guarantee Ying Fa is already looking for them." 

"You said before that Sakura just didn't up and turn evil by herself. This seems to me to mean that there's someone else behind all this, someone perhaps that we should be prepared for." Kero commented fluttering over to the older gaki. 

"Clever indeed, I guess Clow did know what he was doing when he made you." Xiao Lang remarked sitting down in the chair he had occupied before. "Your right before Sakura turned we were fighting against an evil force for sometime. And the name of this sinister man is Lexiss." 

"Lexiss, I think I vaguely remember Clow say something about him." Kero pondered out loud. 

"It wouldn't be surprising. I lied before when I said that all the sorcerers that helped Clow make the crystals died, except for himself. There was one other survivor, Lexiss. When he tried to use the crystal it didn't destroy him like the others, but he wasn't left unscathed by no means. No he was left in a magic induced coma." 

"Magic induced…" Sakura questioned. 

"The magic encased his body in a shield sheltering him from everything, even time itself, or so they say. You see Clow and Lexiss were trying to control the crystal in a cave outside of civilization so that no one would get hurt. Somehow Clow made it out of the cave with the crystal and Lexiss didn't. In my time someone stumbled upon the cave, and somehow let Lexiss loose, but he wasn't the same. The magic encasing his body had slowly driven him into maddening darkness, and now he wants to reclaim what he thinks is his."

"The crystal." Sakura concluded leaning back into Syaoran. He wrapped an arm gently around her waist tracing slight patterns on the uncovered skin of her wrist. She shivered slightly at the close contact on such a sensitive spot. Xiao Lang smiled slightly noticing the slight display of love, no doubt they didn't even realize what they were doing. 

"Indeed." Xiao Lang finished after a few moments thought. 

"Doesn't it seem a bit off that after collecting five pieces of the crystal himself he all of a sudden enlists Sakura's help? I mean it implies that perhaps he couldn't do it by himself anymore." Syaoran started. 

"You may be onto something. Clow hid five pieces of the crystal in my time, all across the world. Then he hid five more in a different time dimension, perhaps he didn't feel that was enough." Xiao Lang completed Syaoran's thought. 

"You think he added on a little clause to the five remaining crystal fragments?" Sakura asked suddenly catching on to where they were headed with this. 

"One which states only a descendent of his blood or even only the Clow Mistress/Master can free the last five remaining crystals. It wouldn't be the first time he did something like that." Kero concluded scratching his chin slightly in thought. 

"Dam I should have thought of that before. I never even questioned why he took her, but it does make an awful lot of sense now that you point it out." Xiao Lang responded running nimble fingertips over the ring he wore around his neck. 

"See three heads are better then one. Now we know a little more about our enemy, and that he seems to have at least one weakness." Sakura stated cheerfully. 

"So how do we use that thing to find the next piece?" Kero questioned hesitantly gesturing to the tiny fragment. 

"We will need a map; I believe your father keeps one in his study." Xiao Lang declared rubbing his eyes wearily, it had been a long day and it was catching up to him. Sakura nodded at the comment noticing Xiao Lang looked exhausted.

"When we dangle the necklace over the map it will tell us where the next piece is." 

"Almost like a puzzle." Sakura commented. "But you said outside to never use the crystal's power… that it would do more harm then good." Sakura replied thinking back to his comment from earlier. 

"Yes that is true… you see when u use just a fragment of the crystal it drains the life force out of your body, forcing excruciating pain into the body. I've used it once before in my time." Xiao Lang explained placing the crystal back into his pocket. 

"If that's true then how come Lexiss and Ying Fa can use the crystals, and how can we use the crystal now?" Syaoran questioned confusion lining his words. 

"I don't really know how to explain it, but for some reason the darkness that Lexiss and Ying Fa serve counteracts the crystal's magic so it only drains some of their energy. As for us using it now, neither of you can, but I can." Xiao Lang replied trying to clarify what he himself wasn't sure of. He had seen Lexiss use the fragments and he wasn't at all certain why nothing had happened to him when he did. All he did know was it wasn't the same results as when he himself had used it. 

"How can you use it and not one of us? Aren't we the same?" Sakura questioned as she snuggled closer in Syaoran's embrace. 

"Because it sucks the life source out of a body, but I'm not in my body." Xiao Lang stated almost cryptically. 

"What do you mean?" Kero asked almost getting aggravated with all these new discoveries. A new evil, another Syaoran, time travel, it was a lot to absorb in such a short amount of time. 

"It's a bit confusing, but I'll explain it like it was explained to me. No two bodies of the same, can survive in an equivalent time dimension. Therefore if I had brought my body on this trip Syaoran wouldn't be able to exist. Of course that wouldn't be very good for me, since if Syaoran doesn't exist then I don't either. Time travel is very difficult the slightest change can erase you from your life, change the future completely. This is why I was so hesitant to tell you guys anything, but I figured that the world I live in now isn't really even worth saving at the moment. Hopefully by destroying this evil we can restore it. You see this may look like my real body, but it's just my conscious taking on the form of what I look like. My real body is back in my own world." Xiao Lang responded pushing back a slight yawn. 

"It's going to be getting dark soon, and I think we have all had a long day. Perhaps we should rest for tonight, and then tomorrow we can get the map." Sakura suggested noticing that everyone seemed to be pretty tired. Xiao Lang wanted to press the matter not really caring for sleep, but he knew better then to push Sakura. When she was determined for something to happen there was no pushing her back. "There's no use in going out now when none of us are fresh. We worry about this threat after dinner and sleep!" She continued giving both boys a knowing look as she hopped into the kitchen.

"Sakura! Will you make pudding for dessert!!! Please please please!" Kero exclaimed fluttering after the Clow Mistress. Both Syaoran and Xiao Lang shook their heads at the same time at the guardian's antics. The two expert swordsmen noticed they were doing the same gestures, and each started to blush slightly. 

"Well I suppose the boss has spoken, we will get no where in fighting her, even if there are two of us." Syaoran stated following after the Clow Mistress and Clow Card Guardian. 

"God I almost feel their age again." Xiao Lang whispered lightly shaking his head again softly. A small smile graced his lips, as if a big weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He now didn't have to fight this evil alone, and for once his bleak future was starting to look a bit up. 

~~SavvySiberian~~

You'll notice a bit of a name change. I only changed because a. I'm obsessed with Pirates of the Caribbean b. I didn't fancy Siberian1 with ff.net's little name change thingie, so I had to change it to something no one had ^ ^! 

More Author's Notes: I apologize if this was confusing, sometimes I forget everyone is not in my mind and thinking what I'm thinking. Hopefully everything was explained ok. ^ ^


End file.
